<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The new and mysterious demon of Babyls School by LucindaDespairQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925674">The new and mysterious demon of Babyls School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen'>LucindaDespairQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 魔入りました! 入間くん | Mairimashita! Iruma-kun | Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Cliffhangers, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Demons, Fate, Flashbacks, Gen, Headcanon, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), POV Third Person Omniscient, Post-Canon, Regret, Spoilers, Students</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She practically forced him to go out to the underworld, after so long... he had to go back to demon society. But could he go back to being the one he was before? He could still feel that last soul that he ate long ago...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naberius Kalego &amp; Michaelis Sebastian, Naberius Kalego/Suzuki Iruma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The new and mysterious demon of Babyls School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>She</em> practically forced him to go out to the underworld, after so long... <strong>he had to</strong> go back to demon society...</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><em>She????</em>  You may wonder. He was thinking about that girl, God. She was god, but <em><strong>now</strong></em> she seems irrelevant. The carriage took him to the most important school in today's underworld, Babyls. And he was not alone. In front of him was another demon, who was a teacher at said school. She had told them to say they were cousins, but <em>just relatives</em> was enough. They had a lot in common and at the same time they were very different, for example: <em><strong>he was older than him by hundreds of years</strong></em>. And he didn't know what the human world was like... The carriage stopped and he could see the ugly imitation of the light blue sky of the human world. It was early and there were no clouds. The school stood helplessly at the top of the mountain. He finally got out.</p><p>"Follow me." The place was quiet (for now) and as they walked, he started talking.</p><p>"This place is pretty clean."</p><p>"Cleaning is done until late."</p><p>"Do you have special managers?"</p><p>"The garbage cans." The other answered reluctantly and stopped. "Listen, just because she sent you here doesn't mean you'll be a teacher---"</p><p>"I know." He replied. He perfectly knew it. "I hope they give me a different outfit than you are wearing." There was no answer and they continued walking in silence again, until they came to a large door.</p><p>"Oh, Kalego-sensei. I didn't expect to see you so early around here. Who is our guest?" A couple of teachers looked up at him. Kalego coughed, but he cut him off.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, my name is Sebastian. From today I will be as an assistant at Babyls." And he made a small bow.</p><p>"<em>Who is this guy?</em>"</p><p>"<em>He is handsome</em>."</p><p>"..."</p><p>Kalego looked at him seriously. "The Principal has asked me to introduce it..."</p><p>"Are you two cousins or something?" Daryl-sensei asked.</p><p>"No." They both answered at the same time. "..."</p><p>Kalego sighed. "We are distant relatives. But I have never seen him in my life."</p><p>"I can say the same thing." Sebastian replied, with a smile.</p><p>Daryl stared at them for a couple of seconds and then stood up happily. "Nice to meet you, Sebastian. I am Daryl-sensei and I'm on charge of the teachers. It's good to have new company!" The rest of the few teachers who were there came to greet him and inquire about him. Soon it was time to teach and he could see, when the bell rang, how the students flew in. Ah, their wings were common. The demonic aspect had changed... and his gaze had remained fixed on infinity until Kalego yelled at him to follow him. He said goodbye politely and followed him.</p><p>"Do you told someone about me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Even the Principal doesn't know?"</p><p>"NO." Kalego was pissed off and he felt at ease. "She told me she would take care of it..."</p><p>"Oh, so you believe in her?"</p><p>"And you <em>don't?</em>" He glared at him. He didn't say anything else. They started walking in the hallways and the students stared at him.</p><p>"<em>W-Who is he?</em>"</p><p>"<em>He is beautiful.</em>"</p><p>"<em>He's so stylish. Who is he?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Do you think he is a new teacher?</em>"</p><p>"<em>I hope so...</em>"</p><p>"<em>He have the same vibe of Amelie-san...</em>" He kept smiling and girls and some boys blushed for him. Kalego led him to a back exit until they found a large wooden door in an inner courtyard of the school.</p><p>"I don't know what job you had before, but---"</p><p>"I was a butler."</p><p>"B-Butler???" For his surprise, Kalego got pale and defensive. "Do you know the Principal?"</p><p>"No. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Are you afraid of someone?"</p><p>"Insolent, someone like you who does not belong to Babyls and has no rank has no right---"</p><p>"I don't need a rank." He said. "My abilities and my powers cannot be measured with a rank of 1 to 10." A noise came from inside the door. "And just so you know, Kalego-sensei, I was a butler in--- "A loud crash was heard outside and Kalego entered.</p><p>"SHUT UP, BRATS." His head poked out of the door. "Wait here." The door was open slightly and he leaned in to hear. "Silence. Before we start class today, I'll introduce you to a new school assistant. He'll be here for a few months to learn about our school and its prestige. Don't be ridiculous."</p><p>"He refers to you, Valac."</p><p>"Ah!?"</p><p>Kalego coughed. "Please go ahead." He ran a hand over his suit, took a little breath, and opened the door, ready for a new generation. But shock and memories hit him. He could feel it. It was there. He was there. He didn't remember in what second it was that he made his way to Kalego's side as he introduced him. The only thing that had his attention was a student, a young man with blue hair. A boy with an innocent and tenacious look. Just by looking at it, he could feel it: a <strong>rumble inside him</strong>. <em>He was a human</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kalego and Sebastian share the same seiyuu (Daisuke Ono), both are demons and both have to deal with kids with blue design. I had this idea for a long time and today I decided to write it. You also have to know about Black Butler plot...</p><p>The "God" mentioned is my OC, but she won't appear in this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>